zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Uta Kondou
Uta Kondou is the protagonist from Period 38. Uta is a meek and apprehensive young girl who was randomly chosen as the choir soloist for an upcoming competition. Bio Appearance Uta has a thin body and big, nervous looking eyes with many tiny lashes. She has chest-length wavy hair with her long, thin bangs braided along the side of her head and tied in the back, held by a ribbon. Personality Easily stressed out and worrisome, Uta is known for being mousy. She has trouble speaking before others and only joined the choir based on the idea that as long as she sang with others, she wouldn't be noticed. She has no confidence in herself and is very shy, and her choir-mates are shown to think little of her initially. She builds off of the praise others give her. When she begins to relax, she is shown enjoying herself and being able to sing properly with everyone. Surprisingly, she shows a dangerous side of herself when overcome by anxiety. She nearly stabbed herself and a classmate at different points in the story, only to stop herself before she could. History Uta is alarmed after being chosen as the soloist for the upcoming choir competition and she attempts to find someone else willing to take over the role- being much too shy and a "poor singer" in her personal opinion. She tries to speak to the Teacher about it but he believes this will be a good experience for her. With everyone else gone Uta is left feeling hopeless. At home she attempts to practice but her self-esteem worsens as her concerns are reinforced. The following day she awakens to a strange feeling in her throat. She is initially happy, believing it might be the early signs of a cold and she takes off for school, where practice is going to be held. As she panics, waiting for her part, she freaks out watching the other students react to the "lame song" that got chosen. But to her shock when it comes time for her to begin, she sings beautifully and clearly. Everyone is surprised by this, including Uta, who can only breathlessly try to determine what happened as everyone rushes to her with compliments. Once the class ends, Uta approaches the Teacher again and he brings up how her singing voice reminded him of a student from some years ago. She had a pretty voice and loved to sing, doing it after school each day. Everyone was captivated by her voice, but one day after being chosen as the solo for the upcoming competition she had been killed in a traffic accident. He chose the song this year she would have went on to perform since it didn't get sung that year, and he is confident that Uta can do it but she tries to reject it until two girls approach her- followed by several other classmates who bring up being inspired by her and how they would like to learn from her. She isn't really sure how to handle this; as she doesn't know how to explain her improvement either, but seeing everyone so willing to try and happy causes her to agree. A while later, Uta wonders if the spirit of the girl showed up to support her and grant her success when a nearby girl notices how swollen her throat is and asks if she is okay. She attempts to check until getting distracted by Miyu, who is off by herself singing. Uta isn't surprised by how good she sounds, but now that she sings good she doesn't want to lose her position and fears replacement. She goes on, about to speak when her throat suddenly begins to ache, causing Miyu to make a remark and sending Uta off in frustration. She runs to the bathroom to wash her face and curiously wonders why MIyu would be so mean, considering she acted like she didn't even want the part. She attempts to look at her throat through the mirror, and horrified, she finds a grotesque lump with a face looking back at her. She dashes to the classroom and grabs a led pencil, prepared to jab it out until she overhears someone walking by and hides. She is surprised to find Miyu and her friend, who poke fun at her meek and cowardly behavior, calling her a baby and laughing at her. This angers Uta and she rushes up to Miyu enraged, ready to stab her when suddenly Miyu corrects her friend, saying that Uta isn't pathetic and she isn't saying this to be mean. As her friend keeps walking, she turns to find Uta and they exchange looks before she turns away, apologizing for what she said earlier. She explains how as the representative of their class, she should be more confident or else the rest of the group will suffer. Uta drops her pencil and decides that for her sake, and the classes, she must do her best. A week passes and the competition arrives, and while she is nervous, Uta attempts to remain calm under she realizes the lump has gone missing. This causes her to panic out of fear she can't sing any longer- but she is surprised to see that this isn't true, and she mentally thanks everyone when she begins to sing beautifully again. She is unaware of their horror at the large, grotesque growth covering a portion of her head as everyone in front of her claps. In the epilogue, Yomi confirms that someday the growth will overtake her entire body. Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists